


Un Brindisi A Elia

by tinynerdkitten



Series: Elippo [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Elia x Filippo, Elippo, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, bi elia, bi elia santini, elia is soft, filippo thoughts, filippo too, fluff talk, missing moment, talk
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdkitten/pseuds/tinynerdkitten
Summary: “Ma me lo fate vedere ‘sto Elia? Io non me lo ricordo”Filippo sa di stare mentendo.Lo sa benissimo, come sa che la Terra è tonda, che il sole è una stella e che l’acqua bolle a 100°C e altre stupidissime ovvietà che chiunque da per scontate-tranne i terrapiattisti a quanto gli risulta dall’ultimo articolo inviatogli da un amico dell’università con la scritta “Ah ma non è Lercio” come dicitura nel messaggio.Sa di star mentendo perché se lo ricorda, Elia.





	Un Brindisi A Elia

**Author's Note:**

> Salve ragazzi! Piccolo seguito della mia oneshot elippo "Tra Le Luci Di Roma" (vi raccomando di leggerla prima di leggere questa altrimenti alcune cose del contesto potrebbero sfuggirvi). Questa Si rifà alla clip della cena, di settimana scorsa. Spero che vi piacerà. Buona lettura.

“Ma me lo fate vedere ‘sto Elia? Io non me lo ricordo”

Filippo sa di stare mentendo.

Lo sa benissimo, come sa che la Terra è tonda, che il sole è una stella e che l’acqua bolle a 100°C e altre stupidissime ovvietà che chiunque da per scontate-tranne i terrapiattisti a quanto gli risulta dall’ultimo articolo inviatogli da un amico dell’università con la scritta “Ah ma non è Lercio” come dicitura nel messaggio.

Sa di star mentendo perché se lo ricorda, Elia.

Ricorda il giorno in cui l’ha visto per caso in una storia di Instagram di Martino e ha iniziato a seguirlo con un sonoro “Ma chi è ‘sto coatto? Figo però” che è rimbombato nei solitari spazi della sua camera, i muri unici ascoltatori di quel commento fatto con un sorriso sulle labbra mentre le sue dita continuavano a far scorrere il profilo altrui.  
Poi c’erano stati i suoi like, il suo ricambiare, il primo commento, la prima risposta, il primo “ciao” in direct e i messaggi che ne erano pian piano seguiti, creando delle conversazioni prima brevi e poi sempre più lunghe, abbastanza superficiali anche se potenzialmente interessanti.

Erano diventati degli amici di social, insomma.

E poi, Elia era comparso sulla sua strada-si potrebbe dire quasi letteralmente dato che erano sul marciapiede-una sera di qualche mese prima, con due suoi amici e quella giacca da coatto che avrebbe voluto strappargli di dosso, più perché a detta sua era un crimine contro la moda che per secondi fini.

Non che non lo trovasse e trovi tuttora attraente, ma non è quello il punto: il punto è che quella dannata giubba meriterebbe, ora come allora, di bruciare nelle fiamme dell’inferno e non essere mai restituita ai comuni mortali che, come Elia, ne farebbero sicuramente un uso improprio, credendosi pure _boni_ per giunta.

Ma anche per questo dettaglio che lo contraddistingue insieme a tutti gli altri, Elia se lo ricorda eccome.

Ricorda i suoi capelli castani, il suo sorriso, i suoi occhi che lo scrutavano nella penombra della sera e il suo modo di parlare gesticolando, le sue mani che si muovevano al ritmo delle sue concitate parole, ora pigramente e poi con movimenti ampi e esagitati, esprimendo perfettamente il suo stato d’animo quanto faceva il suo viso, prima corrucciato e poi disteso in una risata, concentrato e con la fronte aggrottata e poi rilassato nella dolce stupidità di discorsi leggeri e inutili atti solo al non smettere di parlare per non doversi lasciare andare.

La ricorda perfettamente, sì, quella serata che hanno condiviso fuori dal Colosseo, seduti su un muretto, parlando del più e del meno e fumando insieme sigarette che non si sono mai davvero finite di consumare nelle loro bocche, troppo impegnate infine a consumarsi a vicenda a furia di baci.  
Erano andati avanti un po’, a baciarsi.

L’avevano fatto lentamente e con foga, assaporandosi ed esplorandosi per conoscersi con delicata dolcezza prima e incapaci di smetterla stringendosi l’uno addosso all’altro poi.

Elia gli aveva stretto tra le dita il bavero della giacca per tirarlo verso di sé e poi le aveva lasciate lì, come se avesse paura di toccarlo direttamente, dettaglio che l’aveva fatto sorridere mentre la sua, di mano, affondava tra i suoi capelli sottili e incredibilmente morbidi.

Si erano baciati fino a non avere più fiato e fino a quando, tirandosi indietro per l’ennesima volta, si erano ritrovati a fissarsi con i visi paonazzi e le labbra lucide e gonfie e Elia, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui e puntandolo a terra in fretta e furia come se di colpo la vergogna l’avesse assalito, aveva mormorato “Dovrei andare a casa”.

E Filippo ce l’aveva riaccompagnato, a casa, senza fare storie riguardo a quella sua improvvisa timidezza che per quasi tutto il tragitto gli aveva fatto tenere lo sguardo puntato verso il finestrino e il paesaggio, a cui però si capiva che stava prestando poca attenzione dato che, per quel poco che l’aveva guardato, sembrava non farvi minimamente caso, le luci della città che si riflettevano nelle sue pupille spente senza che lui le vedesse davvero.

Gli aveva rivolto un paio di occhiate fugaci, di questo Filippo se ne era accorto, ma non aveva spiccicato parola e lui, del canto suo, aveva preferito rispettare il suo pensoso silenzio che, per non farlo diventare troppo pesante, aveva riempito accendendo la radio a basso volume.

A quel gesto, Elia aveva fatto un leggerissimo sospiro di sollievo, rilassandosi appena al suo fianco, probabilmente togliendosi di dosso l’ansia del dover dire qualcosa che non sapeva o che non voleva esprimere.

Le uniche parole che aveva detto erano state quelle relative alle indicazioni stradali che erano consistite in un semplici “qui gira a destra”, “continua dritto” e “seconda uscita”, mormorati con tono incolore e piatto, se non forse per una sorta di nota di stanchezza di fondo.

Il viaggio, tutto sommato, era stato breve ed era finito con il suo arrestarsi in un parcheggio improvvisato: piazzato con quattro frecce e in terza fila sotto casa sua.

Ma d’altronde, non c’era anima viva in giro in quel quartiere residenziale per bene e, anche se ci fosse stata, tutti a Roma per la strada seguivano più o meno la stessa e unica regola, ovvero che non ci sono regole.

La radio aveva continuato a suonare per qualche secondo mentre Filippo si voltava verso di lui, guardandolo, sorpreso del fatto che, dopo tutto, pur persistendo nel suo silenzio Elia non dava minimamente cenno di voler scendere: se ne stava lì, mollemente infossato nel suo sedile mezzo strappato e riempito di briciole di patatine e altre schifezze, come sperando che questi potesse inglobarlo e digerirlo, non lasciando di lui niente più che qualche osso e forse anche quella stupida giacca che, Filippo ne era certo, pure la sua macchina si sarebbe rifiutata di accettare, espellendola con uno sputo schifato del motore in qualche canaletto perché venisse fatta a pezzi dai roditori e dai randagi delle strade.

Una fine anche fin troppo degna per quel capo.

Aveva atteso pazientemente, certo che l’altro avesse, infine, qualcosa da dire: si vedeva che aveva le parole sulla punta della lingua, quello che gli mancava era probabilmente il coraggio o la voglia di pronunciarle.

Elia si era messo a tormentarsi piano le dita le une con le altre, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, una gamba che aveva iniziato a tamburellare su e giù per il nervosismo, scuotendo la sua figura in tremiti leggeri ma costanti.

A parte il ticchettio ritmico delle frecce e il borbottio incessante della radio che suonava, non c’era un suono che turbasse la bolla di poco confortevole imbarazzo in cui scivolavano ogni secondo sempre di più.

Persino Filippo iniziava a sentirsi a disagio, cosa che l’aveva spinto ad aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma prima che potesse farlo Elia, notando il suo intento, era scattato come un pupazzetto a molla, afferrando alla cieca la maniglia e aprendo la porta in fretta e furia con un “Beh… grazie del passaggio. Buonanotte Filippo” che era stato in parte attutito dalla portiera che gli era praticamente stata sbattuta in faccia prima che potesse finire.

“Buona-” aveva iniziato, interrompendosi poi a quel gesto tanto brusco quanto sonoro.

Filippo era rimasto immobile, interdetto, fissando il sedile ormai vuoto sul quale l’altro era stato seduto fino a poco prima.

“-notte” aveva concluso.

Aveva sobbalzato quando qualcosa aveva battuto contro al suo finestrino e, voltandosi, si era ritrovato davanti alla faccia di Elia che, tremando appena per il freddo, lo osservava al di là del vetro, gli occhi lucidi e enormi, quasi fin troppo sul suo viso improvvisamente più pallido a causa della brezza notturna.

L’aveva osservato un istante, chiedendosi cosa passasse nella testa a quel ragazzo che si stava rivelando sempre di più un mistero per lui.

Lentamente, aveva poi premuto il pulsante per levare quella barriera che li separava, l’aria gelida della notte che era penetrata nell’abitacolo all’immediato, togliendo tutto il calore guadagnato, facendolo fuggire e riempiendo ogni pertugio mentre lui inarcava un sopracciglio e rispondeva “Sì?” con un tono anche fin troppo ironico.  
Elia aveva ricominciato a torcersi le mani, osservando tutto meno che lui.

“Ecco io… volevo solo… cioè...” aveva balbettato, chinandosi poi per sporgersi verso di lui, posandogli delicatamente le labbra sulla guancia, gesto che aveva lasciato Filippo ancora più perplesso di prima, ma che era stato così rapido che a stento era riuscito a reagire se non sbattendo le palpebre.

“Elia” l’aveva richiamato, cercando di suonare il più gentile possibile “C’è qualcosa che non v-”

“No, t’apposto” l’aveva interrotto lui, scuotendo appena la testa “Tutto qui. Volevo solo… Buonanotte” aveva ripetuto, le guance che si erano di nuovo colorite di un vago rossore tenuto a basa solo dall’aria fredda di Novembre.

“D’accordo” aveva acconsentito Filippo, arrendendosi mentre lo guardava indietreggiare lentamente verso la porta: forse in quel momento erano ancora troppo stanchi e intontiti per fare un discorso serio e di senso compiuto e poi, comunque, era davvero tardi “Buonanotte, Elia”

L’aveva guardato dargli le spalle dopo quelle parole e infilarsi poi nell’uscio, scomparendo dietro alla porta a vetri del condominio vecchio stile ma comunque ben tenuto.  
Chissà quale di quelle finestre spente corrispondeva alla sua.  
Filippo era rimasto qualche minuto a guardarle, nella sciocca speranza di vederne una illuminarsi, ma non era accaduto e quindi, con un sospiro, aveva richiuso il finestrino, tolto le quattro frecce e si era avviato verso casa.

Per i successivi tre giorni, Elia non si era fatto sentire: su Instagram non rispondeva e nemmeno visualizzava i suoi messaggi e oltretutto non postava nemmeno nulla come se stesse evitando come la peste il loro unico luogo-o per meglio dire social-di contatto.

Filippo si era ormai rassegnato: non capiva che cosa esattamente avesse fatto di sbagliato, dato che era stato l’altro a volerlo baciare, e non capiva nemmeno su che cosa Elia si stesse esattamente facendo problemi.  
C’era qualcosa che non voleva dirgli o forse si stava fasciando la testa su quello che quella serata e quel gesto avrebbero potuto rappresentare?  
Lui non lo sapeva e se Elia rifiutava di parlargli di certo non l’avrebbe scoperto mai.

Cosa che un po’ gli dispiaceva pure perché tutto sommato quel ragazzino tutto facce buffe e parlantina spigliata gli stava simpatico e sebbene non avesse grandi aspettative su una continuazione del loro rapporto fisico, di certo non si aspettava che l’altro l’avrebbe tagliato fuori anche dal punto di vista umano.

Aveva provato a domandargli quali tribolazioni lo stessero tenendo lontano da lui dato che gli era sembrato reciproco quantomeno l’interesse ad un’amicizia, ma Elia non aveva mai risposto e lui era rimasto a chiedersi, nuovamente, se la colpa non fosse sua in un modo che non riusciva a capire.  
D’altro canto, però, una parte di lui era anche stizzita perché, in una situazione del genere, il dialogo sarebbe stato di certo la migliore soluzione dato che gli avrebbe consentito di chiarirsi ed, eventualmente, se proprio Elia lo desiderava, di chiudere definitivamente i rapporti senza rancore o quantomeno senza cose in sospeso.

E poi, se c’è una cosa che non gli è mai andata a genio sono le persone che, invece di affrontare i problemi, preferiscono ignorarli in toto, fingendo che non esistano.

Oltre che il nervoso, quella situazione gli faceva pure venire il mal di testa con tutto lo scervellarsi che stava facendo per giungere a capire cosa avesse tanto infastidito l’altro.  
Certo, la risposta più ovvia era il bacio, ma non capiva il perché e la cosa lo indispettiva nel profondo.

Stava quasi iniziando a perdere le speranze e a mettersi il cuore e l’animo in pace quando, la mattina del quarto giorno, gli era arrivato un messaggio su WhatsApp da un numero sconosciuto, che era poi risultato essere quello di Elia stesso che, a detta sua, aveva recuperato il cellulare di Filippo “da un amico”.

Chiamarlo messaggio comunque era un eufemismo: si trattava più di un papiro lunghissimo, infarcito di scuse-con una media pari a una ogni due righe-e in cui, perdendosi ogni tre o quattro frasi, Elia tentava di chiedergli perdono per il suo comportamento, assicurandogli che voleva essere suo amico e che gli dispiaceva di aver agito in quel modo, spiegando inoltre che non gli aveva risposto perché aveva bisogno di pensare e scusandosi anche di quello.

Il tutto si concludeva con la richiesta di rimanere amici e la premessa che lo capiva, se Filippo non voleva invece avere più nulla a che fare con lui.

Filippo del canto suo aveva dovuto rileggere il muro di testo tre volte prima di iniziare ad afferrare vagamente dove fosse il problema e, quando aveva più o meno inteso cosa l’altro stesse cercando di dire, aveva scosso il capo e aveva scelto, come risposta, un messaggio semplicissimo che diceva: “Ti va un caffè?”.

Elia aveva tentennato qualche minuto dopo aver visualizzato ma, alla fine, aveva risposto che sì, certo, perché no.

E così, si erano accordati per vedersi il pomeriggio stesso.

Nel mentre che riflette su queste cose, gli viene passato un telefono e lui sorride, prendendolo.  
“Ve lo dice zio Filippo se vale la pena” dice, scherzoso, ritrovandosi poi davanti alla faccia di Elia.

Faccia che conosce anche fin troppo bene ma sulla quale, per parcondicio, fa lo zoom.

Quel pomeriggio, non l’aveva vista la faccia di Elia.

Il caffè era saltato perché la madre dell’altro aveva scoperto una insufficienza presa a scuola nascostale fino a quel momento e gli aveva quindi vietato di uscire.

La cosa era sembrata una scusa a Filippo e probabilmente avrebbe continuato a pensarla così se non fosse stato che, tra loro, le cose erano poi improvvisamente tornate normali e anzi, non avevano fatto altro che migliorare: avevano ricominciato a chiacchierare del più e del meno e, pian piano, le loro conversazioni si erano fatte sempre più frequenti, al punto che avevano finito per sentirsi praticamente ogni giorno, e anche più lunghe e profonde.

Elia, dopo un po’ di iniziale diffidenza, aveva iniziato a sbottonarsi molto di più: gli aveva parlato della sua famiglia, della sua infanzia e poi regolarmente aveva iniziato a parlargli e a confidargli cose riguardanti tante parti della sua vita. Ogni giorno gli raccontava della scuola, degli amici, delle preoccupazioni che lo affliggevano ma anche delle cose divertenti che accadevano.

Si scambiavano parole, meme, video e vocali e il sentirsi ormai era una piacevole abitudine della loro routine, una cosa di cui, Filippo si era reso pian piano conto, non avrebbe di certo fatto volentieri a meno: Elia era simpatico, dolce e se anche in alcune sue idee si riconosceva ancora la forma dell’immaturità dovuta al suo essere giovane, era disponibile ad ascoltare, riflettere e ragionare, dimostrandosi anche più sensibile del previsto su certe questioni.

Insomma, in breve tempo era diventato una presenza costante nella sua vita, e la cosa era ben lungi dal dispiacergli.

Del bacio, però, inizialmente non ne avevano più parlato.

E poi, non erano riusciti a vedersi: tra le lezioni dell’università di Filippo e tutte le manifestazioni e conferenze che si faceva in quattro ad organizzare e il liceo di Elia con tutto lo studio e i compiti che ciò comportava, non riuscivano mai a far incastrare i loro orari per potersi vedere.

Era dovuto venire Dicembre e la festa di Natale prima che potessero ritrovarsi faccia a faccia.

La stessa faccia che ora osserva dallo schermo luminoso che tiene in mano.

“Beh, oh” commenta quasi all’immediato, sporgendo appena il labbro in fuori come a conferma delle proprie parole “Niente male”

“No, Fili” tenta Silvia al suo fianco, scuotendo appena la testa, come a dire che è inaccettabile il suo commento e lui, di rimando, si porta subito la mano al petto per indicarsi.

“No, io me lo scoperei subito sinceramente” dice e mentre si prende i rimproveri per questa frase pensa che probabilmente nessuna delle presenti al tavolo sa quanto sia vera, nemmeno Eleonora.  
Un po’ si sente in colpa, sulla questione, ma non è il momento di pensarci.

“No, davvero” continua sicuro “Ovviamente, gli toglierei questa giacchetta da coatto allucinante” precisa poi, trattenendo un sorriso al pensiero di quante volte l’ha visto togliersela “Io per adesso direi un gran fregno. Sopratutto, guarda che labbra” annuisce tra sé e sé.

Sono belle, le labbra di Elia.  
Sono belle e morbide e piene e ogni volta che si baciano, lo deve ammettere, lo fanno impazzire.

Sanno di tante cose: di fumo, di birra, a volte anche di burrocacao e a Filippo piace assaporarle; allora vi passa la lingua, delicatamente, per poi afferrargli sempre il labbro inferiore tra i denti, ridacchiando alle sue palesemente finte lamentele a quel trattamento.

Passerebbe ore, a premere pigramente la propria bocca sulla sua, così come ne passerebbe altrettante a far intrecciare le loro lingue.

Ci sono tanti modi in cui si baciano e sono tutti perfetti a loro modo.

Le sue labbra si erano incurvate all’insù quando si erano rivisti quella prima volta: Elia l’aveva fissato qualche istante, immobile, giusto quei pochi millisecondi necessari a mettergli ansia prima di aprirsi in un sorriso luminoso che subito Filippo aveva ricambiato.

Per tutta la festa si erano comportati normalmente, da conoscenti, chiacchierando tra loro quando capitava e senza far capire il loro grado di conoscenza anche se il loro essere così incredibilmente a loro agio vicini avrebbe potuto dare qualche indizio sulla cosa.

Non che gli importasse, in fondo.

Quando le cose avevano iniziato a farsi un po’ più confuse per l’alcol, si erano ritrovati ambedue nel corridoio vicino alla porta del bagno, Filippo che ne era appena uscito e Elia che stava per entrarci.

Si erano guardati per qualche istante ed era stato allora, quando si erano ritrovati soli, che le cose tra loro si erano fatte strane: l’atmosfera era cambiata, facendosi appena più pesante.  
Elia, come aveva fatto quella volta in macchina, aveva provato a fuggirne, cercando di infilarsi in bagno con uno “Scusami, permesso” , ma Filippo l’aveva repentinamente bloccato, premendosi contro al legno dell’uscio alle sue spalle.

“Elia” aveva detto, guardandolo seriamente ma dolcemente.

L’altro era rimasto immobile, fissandolo con gli occhi spalancati e le labbra socchiuse.

Filippo aveva lanciato un’occhiata al proprio orologio, constatando l’ora tarda.  
“Hai un passaggio per dopo?”  
Elia aveva scosso la testa in segno negativo, per poi dare a sua volta uno sguardo all’orologio, preoccupato.

Filippo a quel punto gli aveva sorriso appena di più, facendo un mezzo passo verso di lui, colmando quella piccola ma grande distanza che li separava, i loro corpi che si erano ritrovati impossibilmente vicini al punto da sfiorarsi, quasi, senza mai però farlo davvero.

I loro respiri si mischiavano nell’aria calda della casa profumata di zabaione e zenzero-ah, l’odore del Natale-e i loro occhi erano fissi in quelli altrui.

Non avevano distolto lo sguardo: erano rimasti a osservarsi, immobili, la tensione nel minuscolo spazio rimasto tra loro che si faceva elettrica e quasi insostenibile.

“Se ti va, puoi dormire a casa mia visto che è tardi. Tanto Ele va da Eva” gli aveva spiegato Filippo dopo un ultimo istante di attesa.

L’altro, del canto suo, aveva tentennato un attimo, dondolandosi sui piedi e mordicchiandosi il labbro prima di annuire.

“Va bene, grazie” gli aveva risposto, abbassando gli occhi e facendo per infilarsi di nuovo in bagno e, questa volta, Filippo l’aveva lasciato passare, tornando alla festa conscio che, comunque, non avrebbe dormito molto quella notte.

E di fatti, le ore che li separavano dal giorno le avevano trascorse parlando.

Inizialmente, non appena si erano chiusi in auto dopo i dovuti saluti e i rinnovati auguri a tutti, era venuta a ricrearsi la stessa imbarazzante situazione di Novembre: Elia se ne era rimasto zitto zitto, spiattellato contro il sedile con indosso sempre quella sua stupida giacca da coatto e la radio aveva detto per loro tutte le parole che le loro voci non avevano saputo formare.

Poi, una volta che Filippo aveva parcheggiato, erano scesi insieme dall’auto e avevano fatto sempre in silenzio i pochi metri che li separavano dal portone, salendo poi le scale che li dividevano dalla porta di casa Sava, i loro passi che rimbombavano nell’atrio e lungo i muri che si inerpicavano verso l’alto insieme ai gradini piccoli e incredibilmente impervi per essere quelli di una casa.

“Permesso” era stata la prima parola pronunciata da Elia mentre varcava l’uscio buio.

“Prego, accomodati” aveva risposto Filippo, divertito dalla timida educazione che aveva espresso con quella parola, accendendo le luci e lasciando che si guardasse intorno per acclimatarsi “Fa come se fossi a casa tua” gli aveva detto, lanciando la propria giacca sul divano e mancandolo, facendolo finire a terra con un tonfo sordo, ma non badando minimamente a percorrere quei pochi passi che li separavano dal capo per raccoglierlo.

Elia si era tolto la giacca lentamente, ripiegandosela sul braccio e poi, dopo un attimo di esitazione, aveva scelto di lanciarla a sua volta, centrando però perfettamente la seduta del divano.

“Ecco” aveva detto Filippo, soddisfatto, annuendo “Hai sete?”  
Elia aveva scosso il capo in un cenno di diniego e Filippo, allora, gli aveva fatto un cenno “Vieni, di qua c’è camera mia. Ti presto un pigiama così te lo puoi mettere se vuoi”

Elia aveva annuito, seguendolo, rosso in viso e ancora chiuso in quel suo stato taciturno che non gli si addiceva per niente dato il suo carattere solitamente allegro.

Aveva preso quasi con timore la maglia e i pantaloni offertigli che l’altro aveva recuperato da un disordinato cassetto del proprio armadio e poi, dopo che Filippo gli aveva indicato il bagno, vi si era chiuso dentro.

Filippo del canto suo si era accasciato sul letto con un sospiro, stropicciandosi il viso stanco.

L’effetto dell’alcol era già svanito e, oltre che a un principio di mal di testa a causa della leggera sbornia, sentiva anche le tempie incominciare a pulsare mentre i suoi neuroni si agitavano e cercavano nuovamente di capire cosa stesse pensando Elia.

Quasi se li vedeva, che correvano in tutta la sua testa come nel cartone di “Esplorando il corpo umano”, facendo frontali e manovre azzardate, completamente impazziti, come degli autoscontri fuori controllo.  
Quando l’altro se ne era uscito dal bagno con il suo pigiama-che gli andava appena largo sul sedere-e i propri vestiti ripiegati alla bell’e meglio che teneva tra le braccia, gli aveva fatto un cenno, picchiettando delicatamente con la mano sul copriletto, nello spazio accanto a sé.  
“Vieni” gli aveva chiesto “Siediti un attimo”

Elia, del canto suo, l’aveva fissato per qualche secondo prima di annuire, avvicinandosi e sedendosi rigidamente al suo fianco.  
Filippo si era tirato su, incrociando le gambe e osservandolo, sporgendosi appena per percorrere dolcemente il profilo del suo viso arrossato e teso.

“Elia, sinceramente: c’è qualcosa che non va? Tra noi, intendo. Lo so quel che mi hai scritto, ma… mi chiedevo se, ‘nsomma, non ci sia altro che mi devi dire”

A quelle parole, l’aveva visto prima sbiancare e poi arrossire violentemente, chinando il capo sotto il peso di chissà quale pensiero che sembrava farlo chiudere su se stesso, schiacciandolo e costringendolo a tenere gli occhi e il viso puntati verso il suo pavimento-che avrebbe proprio avuto bisogno di una lavata, Eleonora aveva ragione.

Aveva ricominciato a fare andare su e giù la gamba, gesto che ormai Filippo aveva associato al suo nervosismo ma, questa volta, invece di tentare di smorzare la tensione che stava pian piano prendendo forma tra di loro, l’aveva lasciata espandere, facendola crescere e crescere fino a quando era diventata insostenibile al punto che il silenzio gli premeva sulle orecchie in maniera assordante e la stanza sembrava diventata una claustrofobica fornace.

Era stato allora, quando pure lui era ormai arrivato al limite, che Elia era esploso, aprendo la bocca e lasciando uscire quello che era da quasi due mesi che si teneva.

“Non c’è niente, che non va” aveva premesso, scuotendo appena il capo “Niente, tranne che ogni volta che ci vediamo ripenso a quando… sotto al Colosseo, no? E non è che io mi faccia problemi sulla cosa eh, perché t’ho chiesto io di farlo, non è quello, è solo che… m’è piaciuto, molto, ma non come mi aspettavo. Cioè mo’ me spiego. Tu sei…” aveva esitato un attimo, lanciandogli un lungo sguardo prima di deglutire “Bello” aveva ammesso abbassando appena il tono facendo spuntare un sorrisino sul viso di Filippo, piacevolmente stupito da quel complimento inaspettato.  
“Grazie, anche tu” aveva detto, e Elia aveva scosso la testa di nuovo prima di schiarirsi la voce e riprendere “Sssseh. Comunque, sei bello. E lo dico sul serio, lo pensavo prima e lo penso anche ora e non è un problema capire che, insomma, fisicamente mi piaci molto. È solo che...quando ci siamo… _quello_ , no?”  
“Baciati” l’aveva interrotto di nuovo Filippo, inarcando un sopracciglio “Lo puoi dire, sai”  
Elia questa volta aveva annuito, aggrottando la fronte leggermente, concentrato nel riprendere il filo delle proprie parole.  
“Baciati, sì. Quando ci siamo baciati, è stato diverso da tutte le altre volte. E più ti parlo più… più… insomma, non voglio dire che ho una… _cotta,_ per te, perché sarebbe un po’ troppo però… quello che cerco di dire è che… cioè, la cosa di cui mi sono accorto è che è stato diverso perché oltre all’attrazione fisica io… insomma, cazzo, il fatto è che-”  
“Elia” l’aveva interrotto Filippo, intenerito dal suo balbettio e dal colorito del suo viso che si era fatto man mano più tendente al viola.  
Era quasi certo di poter percepire il calore che emanava dalle sue guance: ci si sarebbe potuto cuocere un uovo, lì sopra.

“No, Filo, mo’ lo devo dire, che cazzo” si era spazientito lui, gesticolando come al suo solito.

“E allora dillo” aveva risposto, posandosi la guancia sul palmo, osservandolo attentamente, in attesa.

Elia aveva esitato un secondo, confuso, prima di sputare fuori finalmente il nodo di tutta quella lunga questione.

“Il fatto è che… tu un po’ mi piaci. Ecco. L’ho detto” aveva sospirato infine, coprendosi il viso arrossato con le mani appena tremanti e sudaticce “Adesso sei libero di ridere di me”

Filippo aveva inarcato nuovamente un sopracciglio perché sebbene fosse stato rallegrato da quel mi piaci, era assai perplesso da quelle sue ultime parole.  
“Perché dovrei ridere di te?” aveva chiesto, il tono leggero e per nulla accusatorio “Anche tu mi piaci” gli aveva risposto, scrollando appena le spalle “Era tutto qui, il grande problema?” aveva chiesto poi, dandogli una piccola e giocosa spallata “Non t’era mai piaciuto un ragazzo?”

Elia aveva tirato giù di scatto le mani dal viso, voltandosi verso di lui, con decisamente meno timore e più sollievo nello sguardo, i lineamenti più distesi dopo quella confessione e la sua risposta.  
“Davvero?” aveva domandato, stupito del fatto che a qualcuno come _Filippo_ potesse piacere qualcuno come _lui_ e anche perché aveva centrato in pieno la questione del fatto che no, non gli era mai piaciuto un ragazzo prima. “Cioè me fa piacere eh” aveva subito chiarito “Sapere che ti piaccio anche io” e sembrava così irreale dirlo, tanto quanto impossibile gli sembrava riuscire a realizzarlo “Ma io non… non voglio ‘na cosa seria adesso ok? Cioè magari possiamo… non lo so, magari ci vediamo… qualche volta… voglio dire… no?”  
Filippo aveva annuito, avvicinandosi appena a lui, leccandosi le sottili labbra secche gesto che, aveva notato, aveva fatto deglutire Elia.  
“Ma certo sì. Ci vediamo, usciamo, vediamo come va. Senza impegno” gli aveva assicurato, sporgendosi ancora un poco verso di lui, sorridendo nel notare che l’altro non solo non dava cenno di volersi spostare, ma stava anche occhieggiando verso le sue labbra “E possiamo sempre baciarci, in queste uscite, no? Per vedere come va, ovviamente. Sempre senza impegno” aveva promesso, guardandolo annuire appena.  
“Direi che se po’ fa” aveva risposto Elia, allungandosi per baciarlo.

Era stato un bacio breve, però.  
Un bacio dove si sentiva ancora una sorta di imbarazzo e di timore, che avevano fatto tirare indietro Filippo dalle sue labbra pochi secondi dopo con un leggero sospiro.  
“Vuoi parlarne meglio, di questa cosa?” gli aveva chiesto e anche se aveva davvero voglia di continuare a baciarlo all’infinito, il sollievo sul volto altrui era aumentato mentre annuiva.  
“Sì, ecco” aveva confermato.

E quindi, avevano parlato.  
Avevano parlato di tutto, di come avrebbero vissuto quella cosa, di a chi dirlo e a chi no, di come e quando si sarebbero visti, di cosa avrebbero deciso man mano per strada, fino a quando l’alba non aveva rischiarato la stanza dai buchi delle tapparelle, colorando il cielo con i suoi pallidi raggi rosati e loro erano infine crollati addormentati sullo stesso letto, Elia con la testa sul suo petto e il braccio di Filippo a circondarlo.

Da lì, era stato tutto in discesa: finalmente, la tensione si era sciolta e avevano iniziato a frequentarsi, alternando brevi uscite a prendersi un caffè a lunghi pomeriggi di pomiciate e a serate passate a ordinare troppo sushi o pizze enormi, guardando film e serie tv e dormendo poi insieme, facendosi le coccole a letto prima e dopo.

Avevano scelto di non dire niente a nessuno, per ora, ma visto come stavano andando le cose, mentre prende il calice in mano e lo alza per brindare, Filippo non è poi così certo che l _e matte_ potranno portare avanti il loro piano ancora a lungo.

“Allora intanto io propongo un brindisi a Elia e a Silvia” dice, ridendo.  
“A Elia e Silvia” rispondono tutti, nell’ilarità generale che la cosa ha scatenato.

Filippo sorseggia il vino, bagnandosi le labbra sorridenti.  
_A Elia… e a me. Salute._

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccoci qui. Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta. Fatemi sapere se dovrei andare avanti con questa piccola "serie"!


End file.
